


Error

by AarinsRitsuka



Category: Borderlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AarinsRitsuka/pseuds/AarinsRitsuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I run a Digi-Jack blog on Tumblr and I came up with some sad Headcanons and I wrote this because of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Error

For reference I have named the Digi-Jacks Jackie and _Jackal._

_I will make you all suffer with me because of these:[X](http://digiijacks.tumblr.com/post/140051804924/20differentjacks-digiijacks-made-me-suffer) [X](http://digiijacks.tumblr.com/post/139728231469/20differentjacks-help-something-is-wrong) [X](http://digiijacks.tumblr.com/post/140006495254/i-just-remembered-the-idea-20differentjacks-had) [X](http://digiijacks.tumblr.com/post/140006987319/because-i-hate-myself-and-i-wish-for-you-to-suffer) [X](http://digiijacks.tumblr.com/post/140008717794/also-the-digi-jacks-fear-of-being-taken-apart-or)_

_____________________

The Digi-Jack glitched harshly as he dropped down to knees. Eyes were wide as he watched his own arm change. The familiar green hue started to become a bright blue. Wide eyes looked up at Timothy, his entire body shaking, pixels reshaping as it accepted the knew AI into it’s system despite his own refusal. He didn’t want this. It had already happened to Jackie, he didn’t want it to happen to him too.

Shaking his head the digital copy practically clawed at his own arm as if some attempt to make the installation stop from taking him over completely. Tears brimmed at his eyes watching how his outfit changed without his approval. Head snapped up to look at the Doppelganger with utter fear.

 _“Make it stop!”_ Jackal cried.

“W-What?”

Jackal cried as he stared at Timothy. He didn’t want to end up like Felicity, he didn’t want to be tossed out like Claptrap had been. He wanted to stay right were he was, he wanted his twin back even more!

_“Please.”_

Pleas tumbled from the Digi-Jack’s mouth as his worst fears were coming true right before his very eyes as his entire being was being overwritten and replaced, substantially deleted as the AI crawled closer to being completely uploaded. What did he, they, do to deserve this?

_“Stop the installation.”  
_

_“Did we do something wrong?”  
_

_“We’ll behave! I promise!”_

##  **_“I’m afraid.”_ **

Jackal hung his head, feeling his own code be replaced line by line. He knew that he and his twin had done some things that they weren’t proud of, jokes gone wrong, shooting the wrong person on a mission, but he didn’t think it deserved this king of punishment. Was it really that? Were they really that bad They could change! It didn’t need to be like this. He wanted to be useful still as himself and not something else.

He watched what had happened to Felicity. How they all had wanted her help, how she wanted to help, but they betrayed her in the end. They wiped away her personality and just made her a thing. And then with Claptrap too. They thought they were helping the robot but instead they were helping to wipe the line clean as if any of those units had been garbage. Was that what they were too? Just something that could be cleaned up and tossed and replaced with something better?

The AI had already claimed his twin no matter how hard they had tried to stop it. 

_“Please… I don’t want to go away…”_

Jackal practically sobbed as more of his green hue was replaced with blue and his appearance continued to change.

_“Please give me my twin back. Please let us stay. We’ll behave, we’ll be good, just promise you’ll stop. Please stop. It hurts. Please. PleasepleasepleaseTimothy-”_

## Installation complete.


End file.
